1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dog toy and toothbrush system and method and more particularly pertains to providing dental hygiene as well as concurrent entertainment to a dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental hygiene methods and apparatuses for dogs is known in the prior art. More specifically, dental hygiene methods and apparatuses for dogs previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing dental hygiene to dogs through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dog toy and toothbrush system and method that allows providing dental hygiene as well as concurrent entertainment to a dog.
In this respect, the dog toy and toothbrush system and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing dental hygiene as well as concurrent entertainment to a dog.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dog toy and toothbrush system and method which can be used for providing dental hygiene as well as concurrent entertainment to a dog. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of dental hygiene methods and apparatuses for dogs now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved dog toy and toothbrush system and method. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved dog toy and toothbrush system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a first elongated support member. The first support member is fabricated of an essentially rigid polymeric. The rigid polymeric is a non-toxic, non-abrasive and easy to clean material. The first support member is of a long and thin shape. The first support member is curved in an arcuate configuration. In this manner an interior concave face and an exterior convex face are formed. The first support member resides in a first plane. The first support member has a first end and a second end. A central extent is provided between the first and second ends. The first support member also has a first ball at the first end and second ball at the second end. Each of the balls has a diameter greater than the largest cross sectional dimension of the first support member. A plurality of tufts of bristles is coupled to the first support member. Each tuft has an inner end and an outer end. The inner end is coupled to the first support member. The outer end extends away from the first support member.
A second elongated support member is provided. The second support member is fabricated of an essentially rigid polymeric material. The second support member is of a long and thin shape. The second support member is curved in an arcuate configuration. In this manner an interior concave face and an exterior convex face are formed. The second support member resides in a second plane. The second support member has a first end and a second end. A central extent is provided between the first and second ends. The second support member also has a first ball at the first end and second ball at the second end. Each of the balls have a diameter greater than the largest cross sectional dimension of the second support member. A plurality of tufts of bristles is coupled to the second support member. Each tuft has an inner end and an outer end. The inner end is coupled to the second support member. The outer end extends away from the second support member.
A third elongated support member is provided next. The third support member is fabricated of an essentially rigid polymeric material. The third support member is of a long and thin shape. The third support member is curved in an arcuate configuration. In this manner an interior concave face and an exterior convex face are formed. The second support member resides in a third plane. The third support member has a first end and a second end. A central extent is provided between the first and second ends. The third support member also has a first ball at the first end and second ball at the second end. Each of the balls has a diameter greater than the largest cross sectional dimension of the second support member. A plurality of tufts of bristles is coupled to the third support member. Each tuft has an inner end and an outer end. The inner end is coupled to the third support member. The outer end extends away from the third support member. There are preferably three support members. Each support member is in a plane different than the other support members. The planes are at about 120 degrees with respect to each other.
Provided next is a first adhesive. The first adhesive couples together the first balls of the first, second and third elongated members. In this manner each first ball contacts the other first balls. In an alternate embodiment of the invention, the members and balls are molded into a single unit.
A second adhesive is provided. The second adhesive couples together the second balls of the first, second and third elongated members. In this manner each second ball contacts the other second balls. The system is preferably configured whereby the tufts of bristles of the various support members are in contact with each other and adjacent to the ends of the support members but spaced from each other adjacent to the central extents of the support members.
Further provided is a plurality of generally hemispherical projections. The projections are on the exterior face of the supporting member. The projections are also on the balls to massage the gums of a dog chewing on the system.
Provided last is a dentifrice. The dentifrice is preferably an enzymatic toothpaste. The dentifrice is provided on the outer ends of the bristles. In this manner the dental cleansing action is enhanced on teeth of a dog chewing, with a brushing motion, on the system.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dog toy and toothbrush system and method which has all of the advantages of the prior art dental hygiene methods and apparatuses for dogs and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dog toy and toothbrush system and method which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dog toy and toothbrush system and method which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dog toy and toothbrush system and method which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such dog toy and toothbrush system and method economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a dog toy and toothbrush system and method for providing dental hygiene as well as concurrent entertainment to a dog.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dog toy and toothbrush system and method. A plurality of elongated support members are curved in an arcuate configuration. In this manner an interior concave face and an exterior convex face are formed. Each support member resides in a plane with a first end and a second end and with a central extent there between. A plurality of bristles is provided. The first ends of the support members are coupled together and the second ends of the support members are coupled together.